


A Morning in the Life of a Wolf and a Fox.

by KitsuneAri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I don't know what else, I'm going to stop now, M/M, domestic fluff???? maybe???, my first post on here, sorry it's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneAri/pseuds/KitsuneAri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title explains it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning in the Life of a Wolf and a Fox.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of things were going through my head while I was writing this, okay.

Scott rolled over, arm stretched out on their bed. He expected warmth, skin against skin, a face burying itself into his neck, and hair tickling his nose.

What he got was nowhere near that.

A frown marred his face as his eyes slowly peeled open. The sight that greeted him was not a happy one. He pushed himself into a sitting position. While his eyes scanned the room, Scott slipped out of their warm, comfortable bed and put some sweatpants on--commando, of course. He had came to the conclusion that Stiles was nowhere in their room when the aroma of pancakes hit him like a ton of bricks. With a grin, he made his way downstairs.

The sight that met his eyes made up for the sight earlier. Scott leaned against the entryway to the kitchen as he watched his boyfriend dance in his awkward, yet endearing way. Quietly, he snuck up behind the unsuspecting brunet and snaked his arms around narrow hips, resting his chin on a mole decorated shoulder, pressing soft, lazy kisses to a pale neck.

"Good mornin', Scotty." Stiles gaze flickered before returning to the stove.

"Good morning indeed. You okay?"

"Define 'okay'." 

"Well, you made it down here. That's a good sign." Scott took one arm from around Stiles' waist and dipped his fingers in the leftover pancake batter.

"Hey! No dipping in the batter. I'm immune to your puppy dog eyes so don't even try it."

Since Scott couldn't dip with his fingers, he tried something else. He scooped some on a spoon and proceed to spread it on Stiles' cheek, a mischievious glint in his eyes.

He watched as Stiles visibly froze. He could see the cogs turning in the that pretty head of his. Next thing he knew, he had a face full of flour and Stiles' cackling filling his werewolf ears.

"Oh, it's on now."

Stiles stopped his cackling and his eyes widened as Scott attacked him with spoonfuls of pancake batter. Flour and batter was swapped between the two of them before Scott surrended, watching Stiles beam proudly. The smell of smoke broke them from their reverie, making Stiles let out a squeak before turning the stove off and throwing away the black, burnt pancakes.

"Well, thanks to you, Scotty, we wasted some once perfectly good pancakes."

"Calm down. We have enough anyway." Scott tugged Stiles close to him until they were flush against each other. He brushed their lips together, tongue flicking out to catch a taste of the batter coating the brunet's luscious lips, before slotting their mouths together in a lazy, sensual kiss that slowly turned into a sloppy make out.

Scott whined as Stiles broke their kiss, trying to reconnect their cherry red, spit-slicked, slightly swollen lips. "Before you get me in the mood and, no doubt, make us go at it for hours, I would like to eat. I didn't slave over that stove for nothing!"

Scott couldn't argue for his stomach had growled in agreement. They sat at the table decked with food and immediately dug in. Scott hummed in pleasure as he ate, glad he has a boyfriend that could cook so well.

A forkful of eggs was presented to him and he didn't hesitate to eat them. He smiled softly as he returned the favor, feeding Stiles a piece of bacon. They fed each other until they were stuffed, sighing in relief.

Scott watched lazily as Stiles got up from his seat and strolled towards him, making himself comfortable in his lap. He felt fingers run through his hair as he nuzzled a mole-covered neck. They sat in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence. It was rare that they get to do anything like this so, when they got the chance, they made the most of it.

"Thanks for breakfast. It was amazing as always."

"Anything for you, Scotty."

Scott smiled against Stiles' skin at his words. His arms tighten around his waist with a hum. He was so lucky to call Stiles his own. Lucky that he ever met such an amazing person in the first place. Without him, he didn't know where he'd be. He knew that Stiles felt the same way--the brunet told him constantly.

The wolf couldn't imagine a morning without his fox.

And he didn't want too either.

**Author's Note:**

> Come holla at me!: awkwardlycuteguys.tumblr.com


End file.
